Youth, Yearning, Yell
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day one hundred and sixty-six: ABCs #25 In preparation for their 'Team Mash-up' performance, the girls go shopping, and Tina asks a question.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a second cycle, and then a third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh cycle. Now here's cycle 8!_

_Walking through a bookstore back in december, I saw the series of books by Sue Grafton that go "A is for...," "B is for...," etc, and I got the idea for this set. It will spread over the end of cycle 6, and carry through cycles 7 and 8, to be posted on alternating days. [And by the time we reach the end, Glee will be a week away!!] What I did is I found three words for each letter that would have some significance to Glee, and I built a plot around it. You with me? Okay, here we go..._  
_**25 of 26:** Y is for..._

* * *

**"Youth Yearning Yell"  
Mercedes, Tina, Quinn  
Companion to "Medley, Mash-Up, Music"**

The discussion had started as the girls of 'Team Mash-Up' went in search of wardrobe for their number with Puck, Kurt, and Mike. With Quinn's growing belly, it had become just about impossible to expect that they could find everything they needed from their respective closets.

So with Mr. Schuester's blessing, off they went to the mall. Tina and Mercedes were used to going together, but it was not escaping them that, despite what had happened now, they were off to the mall with Quinn Fabray.

They went looking for Quinn's outfit first, knowing hers might be more complicated to deal with. Entering in the store, the two girls had just followed Quinn, and soon they had a few options on hand, which Quinn was made to try on, while Tina and Mercedes sat outside the dressing room, on either side of the door. Neither of them said a thing at first though, looking at one another, they could remember joking around about Quinn being off buying stretch pants, after they'd all found out about it. Seemed like yesterday…

Quinn came out, showed them the first, then second choice, and so on. Eventually, they had agreed on one, the second. It was as she was in the cabin, changing back, that Tina got wondering, and posed the question.

"What was the first song you loved, that made you… like to sing, want to sing…" she looked to Mercedes, to the cabin door. Mercedes rested her head back, thinking about it. A moment later, the door opened, and they looked up as Quinn stepped out and turned to face them, smiling.

"You can't hurry love," she nodded. "I remember… asking for my parents to put it on, and when they did, I'd dance to it, try and sing along. I think… that was it," she went on nodding to herself, fixing up her shirt. "What was yours?" Quinn asked Tina.

"I want you to want me," she smiled. "I'd sing along to it in the car… well, shout, really… But I knew I loved it," she spoke as she got up on her feet. She looked to Mercedes, holding her hand out to help her up. Once she was on her feet again, she was able to give her answer.

"Try a little tenderness. It was my grandfather's favorite, so I guess that made it special for me, too. He was a great singer, and he showed me so much," she smiled, remembering. After a moment, they figured they should get going. They'd promised the guys they'd meet them at school to rehearse.

When they got there though, they hadn't arrived. They would have to wait. As they did, the band had arrived. Quinn was the one who first went to whisper something to one of them before taking to the microphone. As they played, it didn't take long to see what she had in mind. Tina and Mercedes sat back with smirks, at times backing her up.

_[Q, Me&T] "I need love, love / ooh, to ease my mind / And I need to find time / someone to call mine; _

_My mama said / You can't hurry love / No, you'll just have to wait / She said love don't come easy / But it's a game of give and take / You can't hurry love / No, you'll just have to wait / Just trust in a good time__/ No matter how long it takes _

_How many heartaches must I stand / Before I find the love to let me live again / Right now the only thing that keeps me hanging on / when I feel my strength, ooh, it's almost gone_

_I remember mama said / You can't hurry love / No you'll just have to wait / She said love don't come easy / It's a game of give and take / How long must I wait / How much more must I take / Before loneliness / Will cause my heart, heart to break _

_No, I can't bear to live my life alone / I've grown impatient for a love to call my own / But when I feel that I, I can't go on / Well these precious words keep me hanging on_

_I remember mama said / You can't hurry love / No, you'll just have to wait / She said love don't come easy / Well, it's a game of give and take / You can't hurry love / No, you'll just have to wait / Just trust in a good time / No matter how long it takes, now break! _

_Now love, love it don't come easy / But I keep on waiting / Anticipating for that soft voice / To talk to me at night / For some tender arms / hold me tight / I keep waiting / Ooh, till that day / But it ain't easy (Love don't come easy) __/ No, you know it ain't easy_

_My mama said / You can't hurry love / No, you'll just have to wait / She said love don't come easy / It's a game of give and take… / You can't hurry love / No, you'll just have to wait / She said love don't come easy / It's a game of give and take…"_

She laughed as she finished and they cheered. Tina got up.

"Okay, my turn," she announced, moving to the band just as Quinn had. The blonde had moved to Mercedes' side. The band began to play as Tina got into position. Once again, the audience-of-two also served as backing vocals.

_[T, Me&Q] "I want you to want me. / I need you to need me. / I'd love you to love me. / I'm beggin' you to beg me._

_I want you to want me. / I need you to need me. / I'd love you to love me. / I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt. / I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me._

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? / Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? / Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'. / Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_I want you to want me. / I need you to need me. / I'd love you to love me. / I'm beggin' you to beg me. / I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt. / I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me._

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? / Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? / Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'. / Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? / Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'. / Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_I want you to want me. / I need you to need me. / I'd love you to love me. / I'm beggin' you to beg me. / I want you to want me. / I want you to want me. / I want you to want me. / I want you to want me. "_

Tina finished and, following her own round of applause, both she and Quinn turned to Mercedes expectantly. The girl laughed, and she obliged, as the other two sat eagerly.

_[Me, T&Q] "Oh, she may be weary / And young girls they do get weary / Wearing that same old shaggy dress, yeah yeah / But when she gets weary / Try a little tenderness, yeah yeah_

_You know she's waiting / Just anticipating / For things that she'll never never never never possess, yeah yeah / But while she's there waiting, and without them / Try a little tenderness (that's all you gotta do)_

_It's not just sentimental, no no no / She has her grief and care, yeah yeah yeah / But the soft words they are spoke so gentle, yeah / It makes it easier, easier to bear, yeah_

_You won't regret it, no no / Young girls they don't forget it / Love is their only happiness, yeah / But it's all so easy / All you gotta do is try, try a little tenderness, yeah / All you gotta do is man, hold her where you want her_

_Squeeze her, don't tease her, never leave her / Get to her drop drop / Just try a little tenderness, ooh yeah yeah yeah / You got to know how to love her, man, you'll be surprised, man / You've got to squeeze her, don't tease her, never leave / You've got to hold her and rub her softly / Try a little tenderness, ooh yeah yeah yeah / You've got to rub her gentle man, all you gotta do, no no / You've got to love her, squeeze her, don't tease her / Gotta drop nah nah nah drop / Try a little tenderness, yeah, watch her groove / You've gotta to know what to do, man / Take this advice"_

They were just as floored as ever, and they went on talking about their 'first songs' until the guys arrived, finding the three girls huddled together like lifelong friends. They didn't tell them what had them so energized, didn't tell them about how strong that memory could be.

THE END


End file.
